El hombre que no fue mío
by Three Swords
Summary: Durante una noche en uno de los tantos burdeles de la ciudad de Chicago, ocurre una historia asombrosa. Creado para la GF2010
1. El cliente

─Buenas noches, Señor William ─escucho decir a Vanorah, la anfitriona de la mansión D'Autremont y mi jefa; no sé si es mi imaginación; pero, aún a la distancia a la que me encuentro, puedo notar un resplandor poco común aflorar a sus ojos grises, evidenciando el placer de ver nuevamente a ese cliente tan especial.

─Buenas noches, Vanorah ─escucho responder al caballero, cuya mirada azul infinitamente profunda protagoniza las fantasías de muchas de nosotras, quienes tan sólo conservamos eso: la fantasía, para hacer más llevadera nuestra tediosa y, para muchos, vergonzosa existencia. Nuevamente pienso que estoy imaginando cosas, porque él ha hablado en un tono francamente desanimado, completamente ajeno a su habitual cordialidad y alegría; por lo general, su voz es tan dulce y armoniosa como las melodías que interpretan a dúo Samantha y Desirée, al violín y la flauta, durante las noches de gala de los sábados.

─¿Desea ver a Atenea? ─pregunta Vanorah, mientras le conduce a uno de los divanes, esforzándose por mostrarse solícita, aunque noto un dejo de preocupación en su suave y sensual voz que no es imaginario en absoluto. Supongo que eso confirma mis sospechas: el talante que muestra ese hombre hoy, no es cosa corriente.

Me pregunto qué ocurrirá; debe ser algo grave, porque Vanorah ha hablado con ese tono de concernimiento que pocas veces se permite dejar traslucir. Alguna vez habló así a Wendy, una de las chicas, cuando ella pasaba por un pésimo momento, ya que sospechaba estar embarazada. Aquélla vez pensé que, de haber sido posible, me habría gustado tener una madre como Vanorah; aunque supongo que ella es eso para mí: más aún, es la única familia que tengo en este podrido mundo que se cae a pedazos y que cada día muere lentamente, dejando a la sordidez arrabatarle toda vida e inocencia.

Supongo que mis palabras sorprenden; pero no es de extrañar que piense así. En realida mi vida no ha sido caminar sobre algodones y pétalos de rosa; sino una senda marcada por la sangre, la rabia y las espinas. He andado por estos rumbos desde que tengo memoria; desde que mi madre me vendió a un tipo apestoso y mugriento por unos cuantos francos cuando apenas iba a cumplir trece años. Fue una suerte que Vanorah, a su vez, me comparara a ese tipo pagando una exhorbitante cantidad. Al menos, ella comprende un poco lo ingrata que es esta vida y se ha empeñado en protegernos y prepararnos lo más posible para desempeñar este, el oficio más ingrato y antiguo de la humanidad.

─Hoy no, Vanorah ─replica el caballero a la petición de mi jefa; su voz suena cansada, ligeramente cargada de una inexplicablemente intensa emoción; tal cosa, aunada al hecho de que no ha sonreído en ningún momento, provoca que ella le mire con atención. Puedo notar que a Vanorah le ha sorprendido la negativa y no es para menos: él siempre solicita a Atenea como acompañante, nunca ha sido de otra manera. Aunque también puedo decir que lleva varias semanas sin pasarse por aquí.

─¿Entonces...? ─por un momento Vanorah pierde el piso; eso es evidente en su pregunta. Lo cierto es que mi jefa se ha quedado sin opciones y eso es evidente. Con cualquier otro cliente ella habría tomado la iniciativa y sugerido algunas alternativas; pero eso no es posible con Sir William. Él no es de los que admiten que se les indique qué hacer y cuándo; eso nos quedó claro a todas desde la primera noche que nos visitó, hace ya un buen tiempo.

Con la mirada, recorro la estancia para ver si alguna de las chicas se ha percatado de la interesante escena; pero me doy cuenta de que cada quién está concentrada en su trabajo: Wendy charla con Thomas, un soldado que la frecuenta asiduamente desde hace quince días; Samantha ríe, celebrando el chiste del anciano Simon, un caballero que gusta de su compañía y paga por un par de noches con ella a la semana; Desirée no se encuentra aquí, porque ha subido a los privados con un cliente nuevo, ella tiene la suerte de ser solicitada por cada caballero que nos visita por primera ocasión, aunque no puedo decir que sea algo para envidiarle, no siempre es una distinción agradable; Athenea se encuentra aún en nuestras habitaciones, como es costumbre, hasta que algún cliente la solicite, ella tiene otro tipo de suerte: la de ser una compañía de primera categoría, es decir que está reservada sólo para caballeros de la alta sociedad, con mucho dinero y distinción, gana en una noche lo que nosotras conseguimos en una semana, aunque, por lo visto, esta noche no trabajará, al menos no con Sir William, quien de verdad parece otro: un extraño.

Un alma en pena cuyos ojos reflejan la agonía por el cielo que jamás alcanzará.


	2. Complicación

Continúo atenta a la escena entre mi patrona y Sir William y, de pronto, le escucho decir, en un peculiar tono cansado y tras emitir un audible suspiro:

─Sólo sírvame un poco de ese Whisky reservado del viejo Lochan.

─Pe-pero... ─Vanorah duda, perdiendo el piso por segunda ocasión durante la noche con el mismo cliente, y no es para menos, porque Lochan suele mostrarse especialmente alterado cuando alguien sustrae, sin su autorización, botellas de su colección especial; aunque el cliente sea el más distinguido que se ha parado por estos rumbos, puedo entender el dilema de Vanorah: ¿Contrariar al cliente o a su socio?

─¡Hazlo, muchacha y rápido! ─gruñe entonces el viejo Lochan, sobresaltándonos a ambas. No sé cómo no le he visto salir del privado, pero ahora cruza hacia donde se encuentran Vanorah y Sir William a pasos trabajosos y apoyado en el bastón, buena suerte que esté concentrado en ellos y que no se haya dado cuenta de que permanezco inmóvil, reclinada en la pared, sin ocuparme de mis obligaciones─. Hay ocasiones en que un hombre no puede esperar ─añade el viejo con intención, ocupando el lugar frente al cliente que Vanorah le ha cedido.

Lochan es el administrador de la Mansión y tiene algún tipo de relación con Vanorah, aunque a nadie aquí parezca importarle o extrañarle ese asunto. Supongo que ya se mira normal que, de cuando en cuando, obtengas la mayor ventaja posible de quien está a tu lado, y lo cierto es que Vanorah y Lochan son socios desde que recuerdo porque juntos son buenos para los negocios: Lochan ofrece la autoridad y la astucia necesarias para tratar con proveedores y Vanora emplea sus encantos para cautivar a clientes de categoría.

─ ¿Qué hay, Will? ─habla Lochan, dirigiéndose a Sir William en ese tono familiar que, estoy segura, el caballero de ojos de cielo no permite a nadie más en este mundo; entre ellos existe una peculiar afinidad que no consigo explicar, simplemente es un misterio la manera en que Sir William consigue sacar a flote lo mejor de Lochan, quien por lo regular posee un carácter rudo y agrio; la mayor prueba de ello es que el viejo ha apartado por un momento la nariz de entre los libros de cuentas y ha salido al área de mesas, tan sólo para saludarlo. Divertida, como estoy al considerar el punto, casi me pierdo las siguientes palabras de Lochan:

─ Apuesto que se trata, otra vez, de esa rubia complicación que te mantiene demasiado ocupado para pasarte por aquí más seguido. Nos has abandonado últimamente muchacho, y mis chicas y yo te extrañamos.

Siento mi corazón detenerse por un instante y luego comenzar a latir más rápido al escuchar las palabras de Lochan ¿Rubia complicación? Sólo puede referirse a una mujer, por supuesto. Mi primera reacción es de incredulidad: ¿Sir William está de ese humor tan peculiar a causa de una mujer? ¿Una mujer que le mantiene demasiado ocupado?

No puedo evitar que la preocupación se dibuje en mi rostro: han sido tiempos malos y si alguien de otra mansión nos está arrebatando clientes tan importantes eso significa menos ganancias. Me pregunto, enseguida ¿Qué clase de mujer es capaz de robar a Athenea la atención de Sir William? No consigo imaginarla. Todo esto me resulta demasiado raro: no he escuchado jamás hablar de alguna tan notoria en el vecindario y alguien capaz de cautivar a un caballero como Sir William sin duda debería ser ampliamente conocida en nuestro mundo. Ya no consigo disimular la sonrisa irónica que se dibuja en mi rostro pues, malos tiempos o no, es interesante saber que le han ganado de mano a Athenea; con las pretensiones que esa altanera se carga, es bueno saber que existe quien la ponga en su lugar.

─Lochan... ─intrigada, escucho la protesta del caballero. Hay algo, algo en su tono de voz que indica que, a todas luces, Lochan ha traspasado los límites o está cerca de hacerlo; resulta evidente que el caballero rubio se encuentra ligeramente incómodo por la conversacion, cosa rara dado que es una charla entre hombres; sin embargo, Lochan no da muestras de sentirse aludido y continúa por el mismo camino:

─Ya, ya quita esa cara de mojigato, porque me consta que no lo eres. Aunque tengo que admitir que los últimos meses has hecho caso omiso de mis invitaciones especiales y dejado plantada a la bella Atenea más ocasiones de las que recuerdo. Así que sólo me resta concluir que las cosas han cambiado, y mucho, contigo y tu última diversión.

Puedo dar fe de que Lochan tiene razón y Sir William no es ningún mojigato: ha pasado algunas noches en el privado con Athenea, aunque la muy pretenciosa jamás ha querido compartir lo que sucede ahí con ninguna nosotras, "cuestión de niveles", dice siempre que intentamos sonsacarle algún relato picante que confirme nuestras fantasías. Curiosamente, Vanorah siempre está de su lado, y amenaza con retirarnos un porcentaje de la comisión cada vez que nos pilla fastidiándola con el asunto del rubio caballero; pero algún día conseguiremos derribar su muralla de silencio, puedo asegurarlo.

─¡Candy no es... ! ─protesta Sir William entonces, elevando un poco el tono de voz; puedo notar que se ha alterado y eso es en sí ya un suceso; por norma es el hombre más tranquilo y controlado que yo haya conocido alguna vez. La tal Candy debe ser alguien muy especial, a juzgar por su reacción, aunque ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para una chica? una chica que, por lo visto, tiene la capacidad de impactar en el ánimo de un hombre como Sir William. No lo sé, pero lo único que puedo decir es que ya me resulta antipática.

─¡Ah! ¡Pero si es Candy! ¿Quién más? ─interrumpe el viejo, de buen humor, puedo notar que Lochan sonríe; jamás lo he visto sonreír, aunque supongo que es más porque ha conseguido atrapar a Sir William en su juego, que por otra cosa. No creo que él conozca a la mujer que menciona; pero sus palabras siguientes desmienten mi convicción─: Creo recordarla: rubia y bajita y con la energía suficiente para que ese viejo cascarrabias de Witman no consiga emitir ni un "pío" cuando ella demanda más consultas gratuitas para la beneficencia.

Puedo notar que Sir William sonríe, por primera vez desde que llegó; su sonrisa es sincera y tan luminosa como jamás la he contemplado, y todo porque las palabras del viejo le han hecho recordar algo. Algo relacionado con Candy, indudablemente. Por un momento, parece perdido en un mundo de ensueño.

Sin embargo, es sólo un momento, porque la sonrisa pronto desaparece de su rostro y su mirada pierde el brillo; sus sensuales labios se crispan en una mueca mitad irónica mitad sufriente.

En esta noche extraña uno comprende, al mirarlo, que también los caballeros distinguidos y acaudalados guardan demasiada amargura en el corazón.


	3. Whisky

Sir William permanece en silencio por interminables momentos, su mirada se extravía en algún nostálgico recuerdo, mientras frente a él Lochan no puede evitar gruñir, en evidente desacuerdo con su actitud. Y, fiel a su irritante costumbre de decir lo que piensa, el viejo exclama:

─¡Vamos, presidente Ardley! ¿Es que ni siquiera has comenzado el asedio? ─pregunta, en tono de chanza, aunque no puedo evitar notar un dejo de preocupación y simpatía en su ronca y estridente voz─. ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras experto en fusiones agresivas! ─bromea; sin embargo, Sir William no sonríe en absoluto y en su atractivo rostro aparece apenas una mueca; mitad diversión, mitad impotencia; su profunda mirada se clava en Lochan, muy probablemente advirtiendo algo; no obstante, él y todos los presentes sabemos que Lochan jamás capta indirectas.

Vanorah elige ese instante para ingresar al salón desde las bodegas, en sus manos carga una charola de plata con dos vasos de cristal muy finos, la licorera y otro objeto que no alcanzo a distinguir. Por un segundo su mirada se posa en mí, que permanezco entre las sombras, sosteniendo aún en mis manos el oporto que debí llevar al piso superior desde hace diez minutos; pienso que me reprenderá, sin embargo, pasa de largo y no dice una palabra; ni siquiera ha dado muestras de estar molesta conmigo, más bien parece pensativa; creo que, al igual que yo, es consciente de que un poco de licor no es urgente en los privados, sobre todo porque Blandy posee amplios talentos para hacer olvidar al cliente en turno hasta su nombre.

─Whisky para dos ─anuncia Vanorah,con energía, depositando la charola con la botella y los vasos entre ambos hombres. Su entrada ha cortado la tensión del momento y el ambiente vuelve a cambiar; Sir Willliam gira un poco la cabeza para mirar de frente a Vanorah y me sorprende comprobar el cómo ese sólo gesto, tan común, le hace ver más distinguido aún, de ser posible.

Lochan se limita a gruñir: él siempre gruñe por todo, así que no sabes si te está dando las gracias o reprendiéndote, el viejo es muy útil cuando se trata de poner en su lugar a algunos clientes difíciles, porque los asusta; no ocurre lo mismo con nosotras ya que todas estamos acostumbradas a su actitud, que no varía tengamos buenos o malos días, sea primavera o invierno. Vanorah, sobre todo, es quien menos acostumbra hacer caso a Lochan, y eso es evidente en su siguiente comentario:

─ Y para el pedacito de cielo ─indica con voz melosa, obviamente refiriéndose a Sir William─: un obsequio especial de Fanny ─anuncia, al tiempo que coloca frente al caballero un delicado platito de porcelana completamente ocupado por un trozo de pastel. Era eso lo que no alcancé a distinguir cuando ella pasó frente a mi. Por lo visto Fanny también está hechizada por Sir William: ella no le habría enviado un trozos de su pastel casero, especialmente uno tan grande, si no le tuviera un afecto sincero. El pensar en ello me intriga un poco; es decir, después de todo, distinguido o no él sólo es un cliente. El que Vanorah le haya apodado "pedacito de cielo" y que Sir William le permita llamarlo así es también otro misterio para mí.

A decir verdad lo que ocurre hoy me intriga porque en estos días pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de bajar al salón. Mi trabajo habitual durante el último mes y los siguientes dos es mantener aprovisionados los privados; en esta temporada no me toca alternar con los clientes, lo cual agradezco en el alma, porque muchos de ellos son bastante desagradables. Vanorah tiene la consideración de darnos un descanso de tiempo en tiempo y yo me lo gané porque la temporada pasada tuve un éxito aceptable gracias a mi físico, que es bastante agraciado. Vanorah también dice que, si aprendo, puedo llegar a desempeñar el mismo tipo de trabajo que Athenea. Quizás deba tomar en serio sus palabras y empeñarme en aprender: es de agradecer el alternar con un sólo cliente o clientes selectos en vez de pasársela con un desconocido tras otro.

─Gracias Vanorah, eres un sol ─dice Sir William en ese momento, recuperando su habitual actitud pacífica; aunque la sonrisa aún sigue sin asomar completamente a su rostro─. Es una pena que Lochan aún no te haya propuesto matrimonio; serías una estupenda esposa ─dice a continuación, provocando que Vanorah mire a Lochan con fingido resentimiento. Tengo que contener una carcajada porque es la primera vez que atestiguo cómo Lochan se permite mostrar visiblemente su incomodidad.

─¡No le des ideas, Ardley! ─replica el viejo con su habitual gruñido, al tiempo que palmea el trasero a Vanorah, ella no dice nada y se limita a torcer los ojos con aire aburrido. Sin embargo, Lochan prosigue, dirigiéndose a Sir William en claro tono reprensivo─: Un verdadero escocés jamás cae ante un rostro bonito ─afirma, al tiempo que comienza a llenar los vasos de Whisky y luego añade, evidentemente divertido─: aunque los rostros pecosos se cuecen aparte.

Ante el comentario Vanorah vuelve a torcer los ojos y también opta por mirar a Lochan enfadada; tal parece que el comentario del viejo ha sido totalmente intencionado, aunque ignoro porqué. Mis sospechas se confirman cuando escucho la respuesta de Sir William:

─Lochan... ─dice Sir William, en una excelente imitación del gruñido de Lochan que me toma por sorpresa, porque él es un caballero habitualmente tranquilo, y tal parece que una sola frase ha conseguido alterarlo hasta lo imposible; pienso, al ver su expresión, que está a punto de golpear a Lochan, sin embargo, en vez de decir o hacer algo contra el viejo, toma uno de los vasos que Lochan ha llenado, y apura de un solo trago todo el contenido.

─¡Ah! ¡Eres un caso perdido, escocés! ─gruñe Lochan, mientras que Sir William, indiferente a su comentario, comienza a beber ansiosamente el Whisky directamente de la botella, perdida toda su elegancia y estilo. Comprendo que las palabras del viejo deben de haber tocado alguna fibra muy sensible para que él se comporte de esa manera tan extraña. Sin realmente desearlo, me sorprendo pensando la mujer que le ha llevado a ese estado tan lamentable; no consigo imaginarla, de verdad que no.

─Si no dejas de fastidiarlo, te aseguro que acabará con tu provisión antes de la hora de cierre, viejo estúpido ¿Qué no ves que el día de hoy pedacito de cielo no está para bromas? ─Vanorah elige ese momento para intervenir, y puedo apreciar cuán disgustada está con Lochan por su impertinencia. Sir William no parece notarlo, porque continúa bebiendo, como si mil demonios lo impulsaran a ello. Algo en su actitud me cala en lo profundo del corazón: ningún ser humano debería sufrir así, especialmente alguien tan lleno de luz como él.

─¿Quién ha bromeado aquí? ─gruñe Lochan, evadiendo la mirada de Vanorah, creo que él también está incómodo con lo que ha provocado. Automáticamente, mi mirada recorre el salón, rogando porque no existan demasiados clientes que atestiguen la caída de Sir William.

Tan pronto termino de inspeccionar me tranquilizo: sólo hay tres clientes más, repartidos entre la docena de mesas, uno de ellos tan ebrio que se encuentra ya inconsciente, mientras que Wendy y Thomas se levantan en este momento, sin duda para ir al piso superior; Samanta y el viejo Simón aún charlan, pero no dan muestras de estar interesados en lo que ocurre con Lochan y Sir William. Han sido días difíciles y es suerte que sea miércoles por la noche. No se porqué, pero me parece que el destino ha sido benévolo con Sir William hoy. Lochan y Vanorah han comentado en otras ocasiones sobre su importancia en la ciudad y no creo que sería muy positivo para él aparecer en público bebiendo sin control.

─¡Bah! ¡Estupideces de adolescentes! ─gruñe Lochan despectivamente, contemplando a Sir William con expresión desaprobadora; tal pareciera que su incomodidad ha pasado ya y ha recuperado su habitual actitud agresiva; sin embargo, lo observo incorporarse para emprender abiertamente la retirada.

─ Quédate con él ─indica a Vanorah y, por un momento, su tono se vuelve mortalmente serio─. Iré a llamar a Maxwell Callaway: aún estoy esperando que liquide ese pagaré ─dice y después se aleja lentamente en dirección al privado. Estoy segura, tanto por la mirada que han cruzado él y Vanorah como por que he visto a Maxwell Callaway salir de la oficina de Lochan muy temprano esta mañana, que llamarlo es en lo último que piensa; quizás, en realidad, tenga la intención de hacer traer a alguno de los hombres de Sir William, esos que permanecen a un par de cuadras de aquí en un par de automóviles mientras él y un acompañante visitan la mansión. A decir verdad, si lo pienso con detenimiento es extraño que hoy su escolta habitual no haya venido con él hasta aquí, generalmente se sienta en la mesa más alejada, allá cerca del acceso a la bodega; pero hoy no lo he visto.

Vanorah atiende la indicación de Lochan sin rechistar y ocupa el sitio de Lochan junto a Sir William, mirándolo con intensidad; su expresión teñida extrañamente de comprensión y maternal preocupación; se escucha la puerta del privado cerrarse con violencia y yo me pregunto qué tendrá Lochan en mente; sin embargo, pronto mi atención vuelve a la mesa donde Vanorah continúa observando beber a Sir William, porque su siguiente comentario, me intriga aún más de ser posible:

─Así que ya leíste el diario vespertino, pedacito de cielo.


	4. Confidencias

Escucho un ruido que me sobresalta y casi provoca que deje caer al suelo la charola con el oporto que aún no llevo al piso superior. Me doy cuenta de que Sir William ha depositado la botella con violencia sobre la mesa, haciendo que los vasos y el platito que contiene la rebanada de pastel se eleven sobre la superficie para luego volver a caer; el ruido me ha asustado, es cierto, pero siento más miedo después de ver la expresión de Sir William; aunque estoy bastante lejos, puedo notar que su furia traspasa los límites de lo que un humano puede controlar, y también noto que, en medio de toda esa rabia, persiste el dolor. No puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Quién y de qué forma le ha hecho daño a este hombre?

Para mi sorpresa, Vanorah ni siquiera se inmuta por la reacción del caballero de ojos de cielo: tal parece que ha esperado por ella. Permanece sentada frente a él, observando cada una de sus reacciones, una semisonrisa torciendo sus sensuales labios profusamente teñidos con carmín; lentamente, escucho a Sir William responder:

─ Como cincuenta veces en las últimas tres horas ─admite, antes de volver a tomar la botella para apurar el resto del contenido ¿es mi imaginación o posee una resistencia titánica al licor? He visto a hombres del doble de su corpulencia caer inconscientes con la mitad de la dosis que él ha ingerido y eso con vinos mucho menos potentes: la cantidad que él ha bebido esta noche, del Whisky reservado del viejo Lochan, es para morirse.

─ ¡Vaya tarea! ─exclama Vanorah con un tono algo chillón; yo comprendo que su respuesta es tan sólo una manera de salir al paso en la conversación y obligar a Sir William a seguir hablando. Me da la impresión de que sabe de qué se trata todo esto, cosa que me sorprende porque ella apenas y charla con él durante sus visitas; generalmente él pasa el tiempo escuchando las anécdotas del viejo Lochan mientras comparten un vaso de Whisky y, ocasionalmente, también en el privado, con Athenea.

─ Johnson me ha enviado a casa después de que arrojé el décimo vaso de licor contra la pared ─continúa diciendo Sir William; puedo notar una sonrisa de medio lado surcar su rostro, fugazmente, antes de proseguir su explicación ¡No puedo evitar asombrarme todavía más! porque no sólo ha sido el Whisky, sino que también ha bebido antes de llegar aquí. La curiosidad me domina, al fin, y opto por acercarme un poco más a la mesa donde él y Vanorah se encuentran; por supuesto, tratando de que Sir Wiliam no me vea y esforzándome por permanecer al amparo de las sombras; mientras me encamino hasta el refugio que he elegido, le escucho decir─: al parecer se trataba de una colección muy apreciada por él y ni siquiera la primera plana de El Chicago Tribune es justificación suficiente para que me perdone el destrozo de esos cristales de mierda.

Noto que Vanorah sonríe ante la rudeza de la explicación y la intimidad que revela. Por mi parte sólo puedo maravillarme al ver que ese hombre no pierde la distinción ni cuando sus labios pronuncian palabras duras y malsonantes. Nuevamente ha dado a entender que algo muy grave ha sucedido.

─¿Y qué ha dicho Johnson? ─inquiere Vanorah, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Sir William, concentrada plenamente en la conversación; no se porqué, pero siento como si ella estuviera conduciendo la charla hacia un objetivo en particular. Aunque ella no lo demuestre, sé que está consciente de que me he acercado a ellos.

─¿Qué más podía decir sino: "te lo dije"? ¡El muy maldito! ─gruñe Sir William, y su gesto de desagrado se acentúa cuando intenta beber y descubre que el Whisky se ha terminado. Inmediatamente su mirada se dirige a Vanorah; pero ella se limita a encogerse de hombros mientras dice:

─Lo siento; sólo una botella por noche, pedacito de cielo.

Sir William parece enfadado; pero se limita a rezongar con una mueca y un gruñido; pienso que, si Vanorah le ha negado más bebida es que debe encontrarse ya bastante ebrio; como ahora estoy más cerca, puedo escuchar que su timbre de voz ha cambiado y suena más temblorosa y ronca que de costumbre. Sí, seguramente el alcohol hizo su efecto.

─Dí a Lochan que es un viejo estúpido y miserable, tan miserable como Johnson ─pide Sir William, con sentimiento; algo en su voz me provoca deseos de sonreír; es obvio que no lo ha dicho en serio y sus siguientes palabras lo confirman, añadiendo una pista al enigma que ha surgido en mi cabeza tras atestiguar su extraña conversación con mis patrones─: si no fuera porque él fue quien me encontró aquella vez que Tritón me dejó tirado en la campiña, no lo perdonaría por negarme su Whisky.

─¡Ya deja de quejarte! ─dice Vanorah con energía, aunque sin ser grosera en absoluto; su actitud maternal realzada hasta lo imposible─. ¡Lochan se reirá de tí si te escucha decir esas tonterías! Además ─Vanorah sonríe, con esa especial sonrisa suya que da la idea de resignación total─: Has bebido demasiado y, como si eso no fuera poco, tú y yo sabemos que lo de viejo, estúpido y miserable no es un insulto, sino la verdad. En cuanto a Johnson ─la sonrisa de Vanorah se amplía al mencionarlo─, no es que sea miserable, sino que más bien consigue hacerte sentir miserable, dulzura.

─¡Miserable! ─exclama Sir William, y no se porqué; pero algo en su tono me revela que no se refiere precisamente a Lochan ni al tal Johnson. Vanorah ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, porque enseguida la escucho preguntar:

─¿Quién?

Sir William permanece en silencio; aún a la distancia a la que me encuentro es fácil percibir el coctel de emociones que lo bombardean desde todas las direcciones: hay rabia, desilusión, pero por sobre todo, una desesperanza resentida. Me siento especialmente tentada en abandonar mi estratégica posición de testigo para ir en busca del diario vespertino; sin embargo, sé perfectamente que Lochan me dará la patada si intento traspasar los sagrados límites de su territorio: tengo prohibido acercarme al despacho del viejo desde que lo descubrí con las manos sobre Daisy.

Sin realmente querererlo, ante el recuerdo del incidente con Daisy pienso en Sir William y en el viejo Lochan; es curioso cómo los hombres pueden ser tan diferentes; pese a que, según lo dicen Vanorah y Lochan, Sir William tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar a cinco de nosotras en una noche; lo cierto es que se concreta siempre a Atenea y ni por curiosidad mira a ninguna entre el resto. No puedo evitar pensar que sería un estupendo esposo: es de agradecer la lealtad, sin importar de quién venga; también es de agradecer la mirada limpia, sin segundas intenciones: en las pocas veces que he servido a Sir William no me ve como si fuera una mercancía que va a comprar; es más: tengo la impresión de que ninguna vez se ha fijado realmente en mí; probablemente ni siquiera sepa que poseo los ojos verdes más espectaculares del rumbo, según dicen todos mis clientes; aunque claro, los muy imbéciles también dicen que de no ser por mis pecas, sería hermosa, mientras que con ellas sólo soy 'pasable'.

Al pensar en mis pecas, comienzo a creer que ha sido una suerte que tan distinguido caballero jamás haya visto mi rostro: no soportaría que no me encontrara tan hermosa como a Athenea.

─¡Bah! ¡Eso qué importa! ¡Bastante se han reído todos de mí hoy! ─exclama Sir William, dando un puñetazo a la mesa; esta vez, uno de los vasos no tiene tanta suerte y acaba por estrellarse en el suelo; aunque Vanorah da la impresión de no notarlo y Sir William opta por continuar aferrando la botella─. ¡Soy el payaso de la ciudad, dulce Vanorah! ¿Lo sabías? ─concluye Sir William con evidente tristeza.

─Lo serás sólo si rehúsas enfrentar la verdad y te limitas a hacerte la víctima, ojos de cielo ─declara Vanorah con firmeza─: cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabe que lo que afirma ese reportero del Tribune es una estupidez mayúscula.

─¡Vanorah, Vanorah! ─exclama Sir William, entredientes─. ¡No es que sea una es-tupidez! ¡No es una estupi-dez por-que es... verdad!

─¡Estás diciendo sandeces William! ¡Eres incapaz de un acto tan ruin! ─amonesta Vanorah con decisión y, por primera vez en muchas noches, la veo notablemente molesta; también me percato de que ha llamado "William" a Sir William: una expresión de confianza que sólo le he escuchado antes al viejo Lochan; inevitablemente me pregunto ¿qué clase de relación guarda mi jefa con ese caballero? A decir verdad, la primera ocasión que él llegó a la mansión, ella y Lochan lo recibieron como a un viejo amigo.

─ Es que, siempre la quise ¿Sabes? ─continúa diciendo, con voz cada vez más ininteligible─, Desde aquel día en que la descubrí... llorando... la colina... la gaita... la carta que el viento se llevó ¿Sabías que sus ojos color...hip... de selva... me recordaban a Rose... mary? Luego, me salvó la-vi-da...y me ena-mo-ré...

─ Sí, me lo has dicho como cuarenta veces, todas en este último año y el año anterior fueron como ochenta ─afirma Vanorah con tranquilidad, obviamente exagerando, mientras yo me pregunto si ella y Sir William conversan en otro lugar que no sea la mansión D'Autremont. Vanorah parece saber muchas cosas que las demás ignoramos ¿Ha dicho gaita? ¿Qué cosa es una gaita? ¿Y qué tontería mayúscula es eso de una carta y una colina? ¿Ojos color de selva? Creo que el hombre está decididamente ebrio, porque la conversación entre él y Vanorah se torna cada vez más incomprensible.

─ Yo la amo Vanorah; pero ella no pue-de perdonarme... ─continúa Sir William, en el tono más lastimero que le he escuchado hasta el momento─. Después de hoy, no pue-do culparla si se aleja pa-ra-siem-pre de mí.

─ Pedacito de cielo, el amor no tiene nada de malo ─afirma Vanorah con dulzura─: No puedes sentirte culpable por un sentimiento tan bello. Y mucho menos por querer a una criatura tan dulce y honesta como lo es Candy ─concluye, con una sonrisa que tan sólo provoca un gesto de dolor en Sir William. Comprendo que Lochan tenía razón y nuevamente me da curiosidad por averiguar más sobre esa tal Candy. También me intriga saber cómo es que Vanorah la conoce; por lo que ha dicho Sir William sobre el apellido, comprendo ahora que es una mujer de clase y no una de nosotras como pensé al principio.

Sin poder evitarlo, suspiro con pesar ante la revelación que las palabras de Vanorah han dejado caer. Debí imaginarlo: un hombre con la luz en la mirada sólo podía enamorarse de alguien sin una pizca de tinieblas en su alma.


	5. Revelaciones

Apenas y puedo darme cuenta, pero el sonido del aire al salir por entre mis labios es captado por el oído de Sir William. Es curioso que no me haya notado avanzar por entre las mesas hace unos minutos y, en cambio, ahora esté contemplándome con una extraña expresión; mezcla de fascinación y curiosidad; me siento cohibida, porque, por primera vez desde que le conozco, su mirada parece desnudarme. Un escalofrío de expectación me recorre de pies a cabeza, porque puedo asegurar que, la necesidad que he captado en sus ojos, aún a la distancia, es la más intensa que le he visto demostrar a un hombre.

Sir William reacciona entonces y se incorpora, no sin trabajos, de su lugar frente a Vanorah, quien permanece sentada, mirándole con curiosidad. De reojo, consigue lanzarme una advertencia, aunque no sé de qué tipo; sin embargo, no puedo pensar mucho, porque el hombre rubio se acerca hasta donde yo estoy, con los pasos lentos que revelan su estado de ebriedad. No se porqué, pero me parece que lo que viene será interesante; todo indica que he captado su atención, aunque ignoro las razones y las consecuencias.

─¿Cómo te llamas? ─pregunta, haciendo evidentes esfuerzos porque su voz suene normal y controlada. Vanorah, desde atrás suyo me indica con un gesto que responda; aunque he creído ver un rictus de preocupación en su expresión, no estoy segura; sin embargo, decido que haré lo que esté en mi mano para que Sir William se anime un poco.

─Solei ─respondo, sin percatarme de que le he proporcionado mi nombre real y no el que suelo utilizar para identificarme en la mansión. Vanorah decidió, cuando me inicié en esto, que me llamaría Lorelei porque, a su parecer, es un nombre muy atractivo.

─Solei... ─mi nombre suena especialmente sensual cuando él lo pronuncia; sin poder evitarlo siento cómo un agradable calorcillo recorre mis entrañas, despertando aletargadas sensaciones que creía olvidadas. Me descubro inesperadamente ansiosa por conocer aquello de lo que Athenea goza de tiempo en tiempo en los privados, con este enigmático personaje. Si tan sólo él me solicitara una noche...

─William... ─la voz de Vanorah, crispada por un desconocido recelo, interrumpe el momento; sin embargo, ni Sir William ni yo parecemos dispuestos a terminar con el curioso hechizo que parece envolvernos. Para mi total sorpresa, el caballero pronuncia sin dilación las palabras que anhelo tanto escuchar.

─¿Puede ser ella y no Athenea esta noche, Vanorah? ─pregunta, su voz ligeramente enronquecida; su expresión trocándose en ansiosa expectativa, como saboreando por anticipado lo que sucederá. Una de sus manos se extiende para, apenas y rozar mi rostro con uno de sus largos dedos, el simple contacto me electriza: he sentido su fuerza, su pasión; es increíble la manera en que me ha hecho vibrar con una caricia tan inocente.

No puedo evitar mirarlo con descaro, invitándolo, demostrándole que estoy más que dispuesta a acatar su petición. No todos los días se puede aprovechar la oportunidad dorada de gozar de un hombre como éste. Mi cuerpo entero palpita con una creciente y acuciante necesidad por sentirlo, por saber qué maneras inventará para rendirme; mis piernas tiemblan, aguardando por el consentimiento de Vanorah y su orden de dirigirnos al piso superior; sin embargo, escucho, perpleja, una incomprensible negativa:

─No, Sir William ─declara mi jefa en tono tajantemente formal, aún sentada ante la mesa que Sir William ha abandonado para ir a mi encuentro; siento el repentino impulso de gritarle, exigiendole que me explique el motivo para tomar una decisión tan fuera de lugar. Los clientes son clientes, dice siempre; sin embargo, ahora está arriesgándose a perder a uno muy importante tan sólo por proteger los intereses de Athenea ¡Qué estupidez!

Para mi total asombro y frustración, Sir William no muestra disgusto alguno por la respuesta de Vanorah y, en cambio, esboza una genuina sonrisa que transforma su rostro volviéndolo más hermoso aún, de ser posible; aunque sólo se permite mostrarla unos instantes, antes de adoptar de nuevo la expresión de sufrimiento que ha exhibido desde que su visita a la mansión comenzara. Es impresionante contemplar cómo se ensombrece su mirada; presa de un singular tormento que es casi palpable.

─¡Chica lista! ─exclama, sin poder disimular su complacencia por la actitud de Vanorah─. Siempre consigues adivinar mis intenciones ¿eh? ─pregunta, dejando claro que no espera respuesta, ahora se ha girado y su mirada intenta enfocarse en Vanorah, aunque su mano continúa aferrando mi barbilla; más por distracción que por voluntad.

─No pretendo adivinar nada, William ─responde Vanorah en tono cuidadosamente serio y luego, aclara el punto, consiguiendo con ello que me sienta la más estúpida de las mujeres sobre la tierra─; pero creo que estamos de acuerdo en que Solei no tiene la culpa de parecerse a Candy...

Las palabras de Vanorah tienen el efecto de un fuerte golpe en mi estómago; no puedo evitar sentirme profundamente herida y dirigir a Vanorah una mirada interrogante ¿Candy? ¿Todo esto era por Candy? Su mirada, su deseo, su ternura, sus caricias tan excitantes y provocadoras ¿eran porque me parezco a la mujer que él ama? ¡Estúpida de mí! ¡No puedo evitar enrojecer ante el ridículo que he hecho!

Vanorah me dirige una mirada consternada; sin embargo, pronto su atención vuelve a Sir William al escucharlo hablar:

─Candy... ─murmura Sir William, aún semi aletargado por la abundante cantidad de alcohol en su organismo. Vanorah toma una decisión y se levanta de su lugar para ir a su encuentro y devolverlo hasta la seguridad de la silla. Sin poder hacer otra cosa que permanecer de pie entre las mesas, sólo puedo mirar cómo, paso a paso, él se aleja de mí; quizás, jamás vuelva a tener otra oportunidad como la de hoy.

─Sí, William, Candy ─repite Vanorah, esperando con paciencia a que él ocupe su lugar; luego, tras mirarlo nuevamente con ese especial concernimiento casi maternal; su expresión cambia drásticamente y se torna enfadada al tiempo que dice, sin preocuparse de que él esté o no lo suficientemente consciente para escucharla─: ¿Sabes que pienso, pedacito de cielo? Que te engañas tú solo, que te has estado mintiendo a tí mismo al asumir que te enamoraste de ella cuando habías perdido la memoria o al creer que ella significa algo para tí porque alguna vez pensaste que se parecía a tu hermana muerta. Lo que me parece es que estás equivocado por completo respecto a tus propios sentimientos.

─Eso no es... ─Sir William intenta protestar; pero Vanorah no se lo permite, porque continúa su diatriba; una muy ilustrativa, por cierto, respecto al pasado de Sir William y ella misma; respecto al porqué, Sir William nos visita cada vez que puede y tiene una interesante relación con Lochan; del porqué Lochan y Vanorah conocen sobre la misteriosa chica llamada Candy.

─¡Condenación, William! ¡Mírate! ─estalla Vanorah, en un ánimo que jamás le había conocido antes─. Desde que yo recuerdo; quizá desde que tú lo recuerdas, no existe otra persona a la que estés tan unido y de quien estés tan pendiente ¿Ya olvidaste aquel día en que resolviste dejar Londres y marchar a ese condenado lugar donde hay fieras salvajes? ─pregunta con algo de frustración─. Aquella vez no fue diferente a esta: llegaste con nosotros, bebiste, y te quejaste amargamente de tu suerte, de tener que alejarte de ahí para continuar con tu vida, de tener que dejar a tu pupila al cuidado del bigotón y de ese arrogante y estúpido chiquillo al que rescataste de la pelea que armaron los revoltosos hombres de Jhonny El Perro. Entonces te disculpé y comprendí tu dilema; comprendí que no aceptarías lo que yo veía, que sin duda te escandalizaría y lo negarías tajantemente si yo llegaba a ponerlo en palabras, y era lógico, porque estábamos hablando de una adolescente y tú eras un adulto; pero hoy no, William hoy no. Candy ya es una mujer, y tiene derecho a conocer tus sentimientos, a saber que deseas ser algo más que su protector; a saber que aquí dentro ─enfatiza sus palabras tocando el pecho de Sir William, que ha comenzado a prestar toda la atención que su estado permite─, existe un corazón enorme que late solo para ella desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo ¿Sabes que creo, pedacito de cielo? ¡Creo que ni siquiera tú tienes una puñetera idea de cuánto la amas!

─¡Ella no desea saber nada de mí! ─estalla Sir William, su potente rugido ha sobresaltado al hombre que duerme en una de las mesas, aunque sólo ocurre eso; por lo demás el salón sigue vacío y no hay más testigos de su exabrupto─. ¡Candy no puede perdonarme el que le ocultara la verdad! ¡Si voy y le digo que la amo, me despreciará! ¡La perderé para siempre! Y ¿sabes qué? ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Prefiero su lejanía y su indiferencia, a su desprecio!

El rostro del hombre contiene todo el dolor que las palabras no consiguen reflejar. Por un momento pienso que ha comenzado a llorar; tanto sentimiento flota en el aire que creo que moriré ahí mismo. Percibo como si él hubiera comenzado a caer en un abismo sin fondo del cual no saldrá jamás; así de intensa es su agonía; sin embargo, mientras permanezco inmóvil, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, noto la mirada de Vanorah, entre horrorizada y sorprendida, enfocarse en dirección al privado del viejo.

─Yo jamás podría despreciarte, Albert ─la voz que se escucha, llena de dulzura, proviene de la puerta que da acceso al despacho de Lochan, me giro asombrada y descubro que el viejo se encuentra reclinado contra el marco de la puerta y que no está solo: una mujer, menudita y de aspecto casi infantil, le acompaña. No sé qué pensar; pero lo que sí se es que el privado de Lochan no tiene otro acceso excepto el que cruza por el salón ¿a qué hora esa chica de largos y rizados cabellos rubios que le enmarcan el rostro, igual que un halo a un ángel, ha entrado?


	6. Verdades

Siento cómo el corazón me sube a la garganta; tan fuerte ha sido mi impresión que un ligero mareo amenaza con hacerme perder el equilibrio. Sin saber qué hacer, contemplo cómo esa desconocida, cuyo nombre he escuchado varias veces durante la noche, comienza a avanzar lentamente por entre las mesas, abandonando su lugar junto a Lochan. El viejo no puede disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción ¡condenada sea su estampa! mientras mira en dirección de Vanorah y Sir William quienes, en el extremo opuesto del salón, permanecen inmóviles y en completo silencio.

Sir William es el primero en reaccionar: tan pálido que parece un muerto, rápidamente intenta incorporarse de su lugar, mientras que, a su lado, Vanorah permanece atónita. Si no la conociera, o mejor dicho porque la conozco, diría que de pronto le han surgido unos irrefrenables deseos de descuartizar a Lochan ¡Por todos los diablos! ¡Si no lo hace ella lo haré yo! Ya es bastante malo que haya una dama por estos lares a estas horas tan poco convenientes como para que, además, esa dama sea precisamente la mujer que tanto afecta a Sir William y que, de hecho, es la causante de su comportamiento poco habitual.

Me doy cuenta de que tengo la boca abierta; eso es comprensible, porque nunca, en todo lo que llevo en la mansión D'Autremont, habría soñado con ver de cerca a una dama; al menos no a una que guarda un respetable parecido físico conmigo. Si mi impresión es correcta, el parecido es notable en los ojos verdes, el largo y color del cabello ondulado y las pecas, aunque no en la estatura porque yo soy bastante alta y jamás, ni siquiera cuando tenía once años, alguien me habría dicho que parezco 'infantil': ella posee un aire aniñado que resulta difícil no percibir de inmediato. No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo es que alguien así consiguió conquistar a un hombre tan interesante como Sir William.

Hablando de éste, noto que permanece con las manos firmemente apoyadas en la mesa, intentando, sin duda, ganar un poco de equilibrio y dignidad; me doy cuenta también de cuán afectado está por ese inesperado encuentro; porque jamás había visto a ningún otro hombre recuperar gran parte de sobriedad en apenas unos segundos: ahora luce un poco perdido, pero no tan borracho como sin duda debería parecer después de ingerir esa botella de Whisky. Gracias a lo que he escuchado esta noche, comprendo que debe sentirse terriblemente avergonzado no sólo por ser descubierto en ese lamentable estado; sino también porque ella lo ha encontrado aquí, en un sitio como este: ciertamente no es el lugar correcto para una dama o un caballero.

La joven se detiene justo frente a Sir William y no dice nada, sino que permanece mirándolo con total fascinación; lo cual me incomoda un poco y al mismo tiempo hace latir mi corazón con una desconocida emoción. Él permanece inmóvil, correspondiendo a su mirada, sin atinar a decir una palabra, mientras que Vanorah opta por alejarse discretamente, aunque dudo mucho que alguno de ellos lo note: están tan perdidos el uno en el otro que apenas y me atrevo a respirar.

Sin poder obligar a mis pies a moverse, continúo en el mismo sitio, capturada ahí por una fuerza desconocida. Vanorah llega entonces a mi lado y, en un gesto muy típico en ella, tuerce los ojos y toma la copa de oporto que continúa en la charola que aún sostengo entre mis manos y la apura de un solo trago. No puedo culparla, porque yo estaba pensando también en hacer lo mismo: es difícil sobrevivir a un momento así sin la bendita ayuda del alcohol.

La pareja de rubios continúa envuelta en una especie de hechizo; el romance que flota en el ambiente es evidente y el cuadro que ambos forman es magnífico: la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos es significativa, puedo notar que ella tiene que alzar la cabeza para mirar a Sir William, y que a duras penas su coronilla alcanza la altura del pecho masculino; a no ser por sus atuendos, lucirían como un caballero medieval y su dama. No sé porqué, pero entre ellos existe un misterioso equilibrio que conjuga fuerza y fragilidad de una manera sorpendente. La escena parece congelada en el tiempo, como un cuadro de los que suelen poner a la venta en las galerías del pasaje comercial Hannover; una obra de arte de esas que poseen un valor superior a la suma del salario de diez años de todas las chicas de la zona de burdeles que rodea a la mansión D'Autremont.

Candy es la primera en romper el encanto y da un paso, aproximándose lo más que puede a Sir William: su amplia falda roza las piernas masculinas y sus senos, cubiertos por una elegante chaquetilla, entran en contacto con el torso del hombre cuando una de sus manos se eleva para acariciar el rostro de Sir William con una ternura que duele de sólo contemplarla ¿será posible...?

─¡Lo siento, Albert! ─exclama la joven, su voz elevándose en un lamento que estremece el alma─. ¡Jamás quise hacerte tanto daño! ─no puedo ver sus ojos, pero no dudo ni tantito que estén llenos de lágrimas. Su dolor es tan palpable como el de Sir William. Algo en su manera de hablarle me conmueve; porque comprendo que la confianza que ella tiene depositada en él es infinita; que lo que él ha dicho antes a Vanorah sobre su supuesto disgusto hacia él y su negativa a perdonarle es una completa mentira. Me pregunto la razón, pero no sabría explicar algo que desconozco; lo que sí escucho y muy bien es que ella se está disculpando con él, no acusándolo.

─ Candy... yo ─para mi sorpresa, Sir William luce asustado; puedo notar que intenta, por todos los medios, apartar su mirada de la de ella. Tal parece que no desea enfrentar la verdad; que, si pudiera, se alejaría sin mirar atrás y correría hasta el fin del mundo para escapar de la pequeña mujer que lo confronta sin un ápice de inseguridad, con la total certeza de que conoce hasta el más íntimo rincón de su alma. Asombroso.

Creo comenzar a entender el porqué Sir William estaba tan preocupado por la noticia del diario; ignoro de qué se trata, pero supongo que no debe ser fácil enfrentarte a la posibilidad de decepcionar a la persona que más confía en tí .

Candy elige ese momento para aproximarse más aún y abrazarlo con total abandono, Sir William duda por un momento; pero pronto sus brazos rodean la frágil figura de la joven en franca actitud protectora, un gesto que, se ve a las claras, es completamente normal entre ellos. Su aristocrático menton descansa por un momento sobre la dorada cabeza, mientras que el rostro de la rubia ha encontrado refugio en su pecho. Sin embargo, es apenas un momento; porque Candy se aparta de él para, nuevamente, encontrar su mirada y decir:

─Luché por no amarte ─escucho las palabras, pronunciadas con voz suave y tono ligeramente ronco, y puedo ver cómo al instante la expresión de total tormento de Sir William cambia por completo a un azoro difícil de describir; ella continúa diciendo─: Me dije que no tenía derecho a sentir esto que siento por tí, que únicamente podías ser para mí el hombre amable que me había salvado la vida varias veces y que sabía cómo devolverme la alegría; pero ¡Cómo evitar enamorarme de tí! ¡Te extrañaba tanto! ¡Te busqué tantas veces! ¡Te esperé tanto tiempo!

Candy pronuncia las palabras con intensidad: la nostalgia, la tristeza, la añoranza y, por sobre todo, la desesperación, son evidentes en su voz; tal pareciera que ella, de la misma manera que Sir William, ha vivido su propio calvario de silencio.

─¡Yo también te extrañé! ─consigue decir Sir William, con voz algo insegura y ligeramente enronquecida, reaccionando al fin; un tanto vacilante, una de sus manos asciende hasta posarse sobre el rostro de la rubia, acariciando su mejilla con infinita ternura; parece como si aún se resisitiera a aceptar que ella es real: que está ahí, frente a él, diciéndole las palabras que, si he de creer lo dicho por Vanorah, ha deseado escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo─: ¡Te extrañé tanto! ─reafirma con fervor, como si estuviera pronunciando una plegaria. Desde donde me encuentro, consigo percibir cómo respira a conciencia, como intentando capturar el aroma de la mujer que está junto a él; su poderoso pecho asciende y desciende rítimica y lentamente, dando idea de la profunda calma que lo embarga.

─Shhht ─ la joven posa uno de sus delicados dedos sobre los labios de Sir William, silenciándolo. Él se lo permite: puedo ver que sus ojos están cerrados, y que su expresión exhibe el placer que su contacto le provoca─ . Déjame terminar...

─Candy... ─ vuelve a decir Sir William; como si no tuviera suficiente; como si el sólo hecho de pronunciar su nombre fuese todo lo que necesita ahora.

─Supe que te amaba cuando no pude resistir el dolor de tu ausencia: te habías marchado, dejándome tan sólo esa nota de despedida y yo no entendía porqué me era tan difícil no extrañarte a cada hora, a cada momento; necesitaba escuchar tu voz, contemplar tu hermosa sonrisa y saber que me esperabas de vuelta en casa.

Ella hace una pausa, misma que ocupa para aferrar con ambas manos una de las manos de Sir William y llevarla hasta sus labios en una caricia tan reverencial que es una clara demostración del respeto y afecto desmedidamente filial que le guarda.

─Después, cuando la noticia sobre tu identidad apareció en los diarios, y me dí cuenta de que eras en realidad el bisabuelo William, fue como perderte de nuevo. Me sentí avergonzada por albergar un sentimiento así por el hombre que me había rescatado de aquel miserable destino para darme la vida más hermosa que pudiera soñar. Me dije que no podía aspirar a nada más; que mi amor por tí era un amor prohibido, y ¡no quise verte! ¡no podía soportar verte y saberte tan lejano! Así que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarme de tí, que ambos debíamos seguir con nuestras vidas, cada quien por separado ¡Me dolía tanto saber que tú nunca me amarías! ¡Que siempre me verías como la niña que adoptaste! No quería sufrir a cada paso, estar a tu lado cada día, sabiendo que no existía un futuro para nosotros... ¡Lo siento tanto!

Por un instante no comprendo lo que está a punto de ocurrir; pero Sir William sí, y consigue impedirle a Candy arrodillarse frente a él sujetándola firmemente y atrayéndola hacia él para encerrarla entre sus brazos. Candy ha comenzado a llorar ahora abiertamente; puedo escuchar sus sollozos, tan profundamente sinceros que un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

─Me has hecho pasar un verdadero infierno, Candice White... ─murmura Sir William, con la voz ronca de emoción, y esta vez puedo notar que su mirada es firme y directa. Es asombroso cómo da la impresión de perderse en la de la muchacha, se percibe como está por completo subyugado a ella en ese momento en que sólo parecen importar ellos dos. Una de sus manos asciende hasta el rostro femenino para enjugar tiernamente las lágrimas que han brotado.

─¡Yo también viví un infierno! ─exclama Candy, entre sollozos, y luego explica─: Dije a Johnson lo que dije, porque sabía que tú insistirías en buscarme; porque sabía también que era la única forma de mantenerte alejado de mí. Sentí que era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar perderte por completo ¡No sabía que te estaba haciendo sufrir de esta manera tan cruel!

Tras decir estas últimas palabras vuelve a romper en llanto y Sir William opta por acariciarla, en un intento de tranquilizala; después de unos instantes, con ambas manos, la toma tiernamente del rostro mientras su mirada, de ese intenso azul imposible de igualar, se concentra en contemplar cada detalle de la mujer frente a él. Puedo notar, en cada una de sus acciones, la magnitud de sus sentimientos por ella: la trata como si estuviera hecha del cristal más frágil del mundo; como si fuera una pieza de porcelana, tan fina, que apenas si es posible tocarla.

─¡Perdóname tú a mí! ─las palabras de Sir William apenas y se escuchan porque son pronunciadas contra el rostro de la joven; contemplo, conmovida, cómo sus labios recorren cada milímetro de piel, depositando pequeños besos sobre la pequeña nariz, los párpados, la frente; hasta que por fin se detiene, permitiéndose reposar un momento su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella; aún mantiene los ojos cerrados, y su expresión sigue siendo tan pacífica que contagia─. ¡Debi decirte la verdad! ¡Debí confesarte que yo era el bisabuelo William!... pero tuve miedo de perderte.

─Eso no importa ya, William ─escucho decir a la rubia, sé, por el tono aterciopelado de su voz que está sonriendo, aún entre las lágrimas─. Yo jamás podría recriminarte el haberme dado mucho más de lo que soñé cuando salí del hogar de Pony para ir a servir a los Leegan. No tengo nada que perdonarte: eres mi razón para vivir, sin tí siento que no existo...

No son necesarias más palabras, porque en ese mágico instante, Sir William inclina la cabeza al tiempo que la toma en sus brazos, alzándola lo suficiente para capturar sus tiernos labios en un beso tan hambriento como dulce. Sir William besa a su dama como sólo puede hacerlo un hombre que ha esperado demasiado tiempo para obtener ese placer: con ternura y exigencia, con reclamo y súplica, con reverencia y profundo anhelo; con la maravillosa libertad que le da el saber que ella le pertenece por completo y que ya no hay sombras entre ellos; la manera en que una de sus fuertes manos traza caminos inciertos entre los sedosos mechones de cabello rubio es increíblemente deliciosa y consigue transmitirme una especial sensación de plenitud. Sé que debería mirar hacia otra parte, pero no lo consigo: la escena me tiene totalmente cautivada.

No puedo evitar pensar en la manera en que él ha sonreído, apenas unos minutos atrás, durante nuestro fugaz cruce de palabras, ante la negativa de Vanorah: tan consciente de que no podía tomar lo que yo le ofrecía, tan seguro de que yo no era lo que en realidad deseaba. Inevitablemente, siento cómo una sensación de alivio inunda mi ser al comprender que, si tal y como lo imagino, Candy ha estado en el privado de Lochan desde que Sir William llegó a la mansión, habría sido desastroso que, precisamente esta noche, Sir William sucumbiera a la tentación del placer efímero.

Ahora, la joven dama de las pecas, puede estar segura de que su hombre no fue mío porque, desde hace mucho tiempo, le pertenece sólo a ella.


	7. Epílogo

Son cerca de las ocho de la mañana cuando, al cruzar frente al negocio de El Gordo Pitt, mis ojos se posan sobre el Chicago Tribune. Aunque yo no sé leer, me detengo para comprar un ejemplar porque a Vanorah podría interesarle; después de lo ocurrido anoche en la mansión, quizá le alegrará saber si hay alguna nueva noticia respecto a ese escabroso asunto que preocupaba tanto a Sir William.

Me acerco al mostrador a pagar y descubro a El Gordo Pitt ensayando unos pasos de ese nuevo baile que está causando sensación por todo el vecindario; no consigo evitar la risa, porque el Gordo Pitt realmente es muy entusiasta para moverse; para mi consternación, él me descubre, sin embargo, no se muestra avergonzado y, en cambio, me dedica un guiño, provocando que enrojezca hasta la raíz de mis cabellos, sus profundos ojos grises chispean divertidos. Él es una de las pocas personas en el vecindario a quien no le importa que lo miren platicando con nosotras a plena luz del día; incluso, cuando son tiempos malos, suele regalarnos algunas provisiones. Sin atinar a decir nada, dejo el importe del diario sobre el mostrador y me alejo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, recordándome efectivamente que, desde la noche anterior, mis emociones están algo fuera de control y estoy profundamente confundida.

Camino por unos minutos hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión; sé que Vanorah espera ansiosa los encargos, porque se hace tarde para preparar la comida que llevará al albergue que está en el callejón siguiente. Confieso que, hasta el día de hoy, yo desconocía la razón por la cual, desde hace ocho meses, ella insistia siempre en preparar en nuestro día libre la misma cantidad de viandas que en el resto de los días, cuando sí hay clientes: resulta que Candy, sí, la misma chica que estuvo anoche aquí, y un tal doctor Martin, la convencieron para que se encargara de eso los días lunes.

Como ya saben Candy es enfermera y resulta que ella trabaja, desde hace casi un año, junto con el doctor Martin y otros más, en un dispensario que la familia Ardley, una de las más ricas de la ciudad, abrió por estos rumbos. El dispensario está ubicado en un antiguo edificio de departamentos que la fundación Cornwell-Brown rehabilitó; ahí, aparte de un pequeño hospital, existe un albergue donde las personas que no tienen un lugar a dónde ir, pueden acudir a pasar la noche y a tomar un poco de alimento. De cuando en cuando, dicen los vecinos, una anciana acompañada de un hombre algo mayor, muy elegantes ambos, acuden a supervisar los trabajos en el albergue; cuentan los enterados, que la fudación lleva ese nombre en honor a dos familiares de esa anciana, dos chicos que murieron en trágicas circunstancias. Supongo que eso es una prueba más de que el dinero no da la felicidad y tampoco puede asegurar la vida: esas personas deben haber sufrido mucho al perder a sus seres queridos.

Vanorah interrumpe mis recuerdos cuando abre la puerta para dejarme entrar y yo, sin perder tiempo, le entrego el diario que he comprado; ella le echa un vistazo y comenta:

─Parece que las cosas están mejorando.

─Y mejorarán todavía más tan pronto se publique la noticia del matrimonio del presidente del Banco de Chicago... con su hija adoptiva ─el que habla es el viejo Lochan, que permanece sentado ante la barra. Vanorah le dedica una mirada furibunda para la que él tiene la respuesta perfecta─: ¿Qué? ¡No puedes negar que ese chisme tan romántico le interesará más a los lectores del Tribune que ese asunto del soborno al distinguido congresista Watts y el desalojo violento de las familias del área diecinueve! Claro que, con lo filoso que anda el Tribune por estos días ¡quizá terminen por acusar a nuestro chico de saqueador de cunas!─después de decir esto, Lochan rompe en carcajadas; de hecho, ríe hasta que le saltan las lágrimas y tiene que sujetarse las costillas. Vanorah se limita a torcer los ojos y hacer un mohín de impotencia; aún está enfadada con él por el truco de anoche; aunque a él parece importarle un pimiento.

Al contrario que Vanorah, yo no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con Lochan: cuando alguien insiste en ver el lado negativo, seguro lo encuentra. Y, respecto al asunto de anoche, resulta que no fue truco: lo que pasó en realidad fue que el viejo había encontrado a Candy muy deprimida debido a la noticia publicada por el diario vespertino: no es que Candy la creyera, sino que deseaba poder estar al lado de William y sabía que eso no era posible. Total que Lochan había terminado por invitarla a charlar un rato en su despacho: sucede que él y Candy son viejos amigos, gracias a que Sir William trabajó en uno de los restaurantes que Lochan administra; aunque tal vez no escuché bien y en realidad es que el viejo trabajó para él; digo, si Sir William es un hombre tan importante como aseguran, no habrá necesitado nunca de trabajar en un lugar tan común.

Cosa extraña, Lochan, quien en ese momento se levanta de su lugar y empieza a caminar con rumbo a su oficina, también me guiña un ojo, al igual que minutos atrás el Gordo Pitt antes de decir─: ¿No te parece que William y Candy forman una pareja espectacular, linda Soleil? ¿Verdad que la diferencia de edades ni siquiera se nota? ¡Ah, dulce Vanorah! ¡Deberíamos pedir a Will que nos permita pasar un día en su mansión del campo! ¡Nos lo merecemos después del entuerto de anoche! ¡Ya tengo ganas de montar un buen caballo y respirar aire puro, aunque no sea aire escocés!

Tardo un momento pensando en el asunto y, de pronto, la luz se enciende en mi cabeza y comprendo que William y Candy son a quienes se ha referido cuando ha dicho "El presidente del Banco de Chicago y su hija adoptiva" ¡No puedo creerlo!

Después de prácticamente azotar la puerta principal y de soltar un par de improperios a Lochan, por ser tan cabezota, Vanorah toma asiento frente a la barra y me hace indicación de acompañarla; me dirijo ahí presurosa, porque sé que es hora de nuestra conversacion, esa que quedó pendiente la noche anterior, cuando Sir William nos visitara, supongo que por última vez. Anticipo que la historia que voy a escuchar será extraordinaria y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Vanorah no se anda con rodeos y comienza la charla con una pregunta:

─¿Alguna vez habías visto a alguien mirarse así?

Comprendo, de inmediato que se refiere a Sir William y a Candy y a lo ocurrido la noche anterior; pienso por un momento y respondo negativamente.

─¡Ay Soleil! ¡Si supieras que yo sí! ─exclama Vanorah, perdida en sus recuerdos; no sé que me imagino que dirá; pero sus siguientes palabras me dejan perpleja─: La primera vez que tuve ocasión de atestiguar el sentimiento tan bellamente puro como es el amor genuino que Candy y William sienten el uno por el otro, Soleil, fue en Londres, hace ya algunos años:

Una noche que yo regresaba de supervisar el sector, ya que en aquel entonces tenía a mi cargo la administración de las chicas de Jhonny El Perro, fue la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de encontrar a Sir William en mi camino. No eran muy buenos tiempos y, entonces, ni Lochan, ni yo soñábamos siquiera con poseer algún día un sitio como éste, y no nos quedaba más remedio que hacerle el trabajo sucio a sujetos malvados y sin corazón como El Perro.

Recuerdo que Sir Willam caminaba, aparentemente sin rumbo, por los oscuros callejones de aquel barrio maloliente y mugroso que se localiza en la parte trasera de los límites de uno los sitios más exclusivos de Londres: el Real Colegio San Pablo, y me llamó la atención por su porte distinguido y su apostura, que eran evidentes incluso con su ropa común y su aire de vagabundo; pese a ello, no pude evitar notar ese vacío que desde entonces él parecía guardar muy dentro; no sé muy bien qué me impulsó a ello, pero aquella primera vez lo invité a tomar una copa a la salud de Lochan, y tampoco se muy bien porqué él confió en mí lo suficiente para aceptar acompañarme; pero pronto estuvimos ante la barra de la Taberna del Perro, conversando como dos viejos amigos.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Lochan llegó, tan gruñón como siempre y, justo cuando estaba a punto de reprocharme el haber tomado su Whisky, miró a William, y puedo dar fe que jamás, en ninguna otra ocasión he visto a ese viejo cascarrabias tan sorprendido: resultó que Lochan recordaba a William porque alguna ocasión, cuando aún vivía en una aldea llamada Arwick allá en Escocia y William era apenas un niño, había tenido la oportunidad de brindarle ayuda al rescatarlo de una cañada donde un semental poco cooperador lo había arrojado; para mi asombro, resultó que William también lo recordaba: Lochan había trabajado en Dleytower, un castillo propiedad de la familia de William como mozo de caballerizas y, tanto él como William pertenecían al mismo clan. William era el único heredero superviviente de los Ardley, una familia que ha gobernado el señorío de Arwick desde hace nueve siglos; Lochan lo había reconocido por el cabello rubio y los ojos de ese azul tan especial que, según dijo, ningún escocés sobre esta tierra, excepto un Ardley, podían exhibir.

Después de ese grato encuentro, Sir William se marchó; pero continuó regresando varias veces por semana a visitarnos. En aquellas noches, mientras yo vigilaba a las chicas dentro y fuera de la taberna, él conversaba conmigo para pasar el tiempo y esperar a que Lochan se desocupara; fue entonces cuando me contó una historia, una historia llena de magia y luz: me dijo cómo un lejano día de primavera, mientras tocaba la gaita, un instrumento musical muy utilizado en escocia, en una colina que había cerca de una de sus propiedades, había conocido a una pequeña, cuyos preciosos ojos verdes le recordaron muchísimo a los de su hermana, que en aquel entonces acababa de morir. Sir William no tenía sólo esa anécdota para compartir, Soleil, sino que poco a poco me reveló cómo, a través del tiempo y conforme su vida transcurría, resultó que siempre terminaba por encontrar a esa misma niña en los momentos más inesperados; hasta que un buen día, amparado por el anonimato en que se veía forzado a vivir gracias a un enredo familiar, decidió adoptarla para poder cuidar de ella. Lo cierto era, Soleil, que en aquellos días en que lo conocí, él se encontraba en Londres tan sólo para estar cerca de esa chica, por si en algún momento lo necesitaba.

─¿Candy? ─pregunto, aunque no es necesario. Vanorah asiente, mientras toma un sorbo de licor antes de proseguir su relato:

─Soleil, tú conoces a Sir William desde hace apenas un año ¿verdad?, sabes que no miento al decir que él siempre parece demasiado taciturno; es jovial y alegre, pero al mismo tiempo luce como si guardara una corrosiva pena en el alma. Pues bien, en aquellos días en Londres era diametralmente distinto: siempre tenía dispuesta una sonrisa, aunque no excenta de melancolía y también parecía que se encontraba en el lugar en el que realmente deseaba estar; tardé en comprender la razón de ello y, quizás, de no haber sido por el impertinente hijo del duque de Grandchester, jamás habría podido adivinarla. Y bueno, también estoy segura de que, en aquel entonces, lo más probable es que ni el mismo William conociera la causa de la tristeza que, de cuando en cuando, se apoderaba de él.

─¿Qué sucedió?

─Nada fuera de lo normal; apenas una riña de borrachos ─asegura Vanorah y esboza una sonrisa sincera antes de proseguir─: resultó que al niñito mimado más insoportable de los barrios bajos de Londres se le ocurrió desafiar a los hombres de Jhonny El Perro por algo tan estúpido como un cobro injusto. Aunque nunca solía intervenir en las riñas, en aquella ocasión William no pudo evitar inmiscuirse, y la cosa acabó con esa tercia de idiotas inconscientes y el chiquillo del duque herido. William decidió llevarlo hasta el colegio para evitarnos un problema, pues era de sobra sabido que el duque de Grandchester solía malcriar a su hijo y enfurecía cuando alguien se atrevía a molestarlo, además, si en el colegio se enteraban de su escapada, lo más probable era que eso acarreara consecuencias para todos los que trabajábamos en la zona: las religiosas nunca vieron con buenos ojos el que estuviéramos a unos pasos de su respetado colegio.

Después que él regresó conversó un rato con Lochan y luego, como yo tenía que salir a la primera ronda por los callejones, y los hombres de Jhonny no estaban disponibles por las obvias razones que ya te puedes imaginar, decidió acompañarme para evitar que tuviera un momento desagradable con el resto de guardias de organizaciones rivales que solían pasearse por ahí a esas horas. Caminábamos en dirección al primer punto de reunión de las chicas cuando, repentinamente, él se detuvo en seco y su expresión se tornó angustiada; no dijo una sola palabra, pero se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el final de un callejón que comenzaba a unos diez metros sobre la parte derecha de aquel por el cual veníamos; parecía que lo perseguía el diablo mismo, así que decidí seguirlo y para mi sorpresa, tan pronto llegué al final del callejón, que daba a una calle mucho más luminosa y transitada, descubrí a William abrazando a una joven, casi una niña, de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios y la sonrisa más encantadora que yo he visto en alguien.

En ese instante de ensueño no reparé en nada, Soleil, excepto en la mirada que ambos cruzaron: era la fascinación misma. Sonreían ajenos a todo, perdidos en un mundo que era solo de ellos; no les importaba que fuera de madrugada y que borrachos y prostitutas caminaran alrededor, ellos simplemente se observaban, como si no pudieran creer posible el milagro de encontrarse. Creo que puedes entenderlo despúes de haberlos visto tú misma la noche pasada.

Ante las palabras de Vanorah, no puedo evitar asentir, muda de asombro. Una punzada de añoranza recorre mi ser al comprender la magnitud del sentimiento que Sir William y esa muchacha han guardado por tanto tiempo.

─Sentí lástima por William ─continúa diciendo Vanorah─, porque en aquel momento comprendí que él jamás se permitiría admitir que sus sentimientos por esa chiquilla iban más allá de cualquier afecto fraternal o instinto de protección. Aunque también soñé con el día en que Candy descubriría lo mismo respecto a él. Siempre creí que la promesa de un amor tan especial no podía quedar perdida para siempre. Por mucho tiempo callé lo que había descubierto, hasta que un día Lochan me reveló esos mismos temores: él había crecido escuchando la leyenda de los Ardley, la historia de sus peculiares y eternos amores, y temía que ese destino hubiera marcado a William y lo hubiera encadenado a vivir en la espera permanentemente de un milagro.

─¿Sabes porqué Sir William eligió a Athenea, Soleil? ─pregunta Vanorah, inesperadamente. No puedo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido entre él y yo la noche pasada y siento cómo enrojezco de vergüenza. Vanorah finge no notarlo y continúa su explicación─: porque ella, además de belleza, posee la única cualidad que él buscaba para permitirse un desahogo físico: la sangre más fría que puede tener una mujer; Athenea, es calculadora y de ojos inexpresivos. Al contrario que tú, Soleil, que aún conservas demasiada calidez de espíritu y eres capaz de rendirte a la pasión, Athenea tiene claro cómo comportarse y también posee un sentido de la discreción al que, pienso yo, debe gran parte de su éxito. Además, ella es lo bastante desapasionada como para no disgustarse por ser tratada como un simple objeto; de hecho, creo que lo prefiere.

Mi boca está abierta por la sorpresa, comprendo que Vanorah no ha expresado su opinión, sino que se ha limitado a declarar un hecho irrefutable. Mi mente salta de ese descubrimiento a otro: ¿Sir William...?

─Exacto, Soleil ─reafirma Vanorah, adivinando mi razonamiento─. Sé que es difícil para tí comprenderlo, porque eres una mujer apasionada y que cree a pie juntillas que los impulsos de la naturaleza deben seguirse sin vacilar, que más vale vivir el momento y aprovechar lo que el destino te presenta a cada vuelta del camino; pero quizás, después de lo que has vivido la noche anterior, aprendas que hay anhelos que van más allá de lo físico: pasiones que no se sacian con sustitutos; que hay razones tan trascendentales que no puedes permitirte arriesgar por ningún motivo; aunque sea uno tan ineludible como la necesidad física.

Pasiones que no se sacian con sustitutos; al escuchar las palabras de Vanorah algo ocurre en mí; su afirmación hace patente un vacío en mi interior; uno que no sabía que existía. Un profundo anhelo de amar y ser amada. Sin querer pienso en lo ocurrido hace unos minutos con el Gordo Pitt: hace tanto tiempo que no compartía nada sólo por compartir; que no me permitía recibir una sonrisa sincera. No sé, pero creo que eso que siento es algo para reflexionar; sin embargo, no es el momento, así que continúo escuchando la explicación de Vanorah:

─William tuvo claro, desde la primera vez que te miró, hace ya demasiado tiempo, que no podía ser tan cruel como para buscar en tí lo que no obtendría sino de Candy, que no podía condenarlos a ambos a vivir una ilusión equivocada; que no podía arriesgarse a perder la única razón válida para continuar existiendo ¿Sabes? Tal vez esto te asombre más que todo cuanto te he relatado; pero la verdadera primera noche que él se presentó por aquí no fue el día en que eligió a Athenea, sino bastante tiempo más atrás; tú no lo viste porque acababas de subir a los privados con ese marinero francés que se marchó hace seis meses ¿lo recuerdas? Lochan y yo lo descubrimos frente a la entrada de la mansión, al parecer tratando de decidir si entrar o no. Sobra decir que nos sorprendimos mucho de encontrarlo en Chicago, y todavía sentimos más asombro al enterarnos que no nos recordaba; luego, tras buscar, con mucho tacto, tener una conversación con él, supimos que había tenido un accidente y perdido la memoria, lo único que sabía era que se llamaba Albert y eso porque así se lo había asegurado la bondadosa enfermera con la que vivía, ella le había tendido la mano cuando todos lo despreciaban por no tener identidad.

Sé que a estas alturas sonaré como una estúpida, pero no puedo evitar preguntar:

─¿Candy?

─¿Puedes imaginar cómo nos sentíamos Lochan y yo? ─pregunta Vanorah con incredulidad─ Aquí estaba, el hombre más importante de un remoto lugar en Escocia, muy probablemente dado por muerto, en el último lugar que una coincidencia simple habría podido colocarlo: junto a la mujer que llevaba demasiado tiempo amando; si eso no es destino, yo soy María Magdalena.

─En aquellos días Lochan necesitaba alguien que lavara platos en el restaurante de la calle Veinte y ofreció a William el empleo, en tanto decidíamos qué podíamos hacer para ayudarlo. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a contactar a Johnson y revelarle la verdad, esto por dos razones: la primera era que no sabíamos dónde localizarlo; la segunda y más importante, fue que, pese a su trágica situación, William parecía feliz de encontrarse donde estaba. Aún sin saber qué hacer, resolvimos hablar con el doctor Martin y contarle todo cuanto sabíamos y él, muy sabiamente, nos aconsejó dejar que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad según La Providencia dispusiera: el doctor tenía una gran confianza en que Sir William recuperaría la memoria; si mal no recuerdo, sus palabras exactas fueron: "Si las cosas son tal y como me han dicho, entonces déjenlo así: la única terapia que necesita Albert para recuperarse es Candy. Tantos recuerdos de ella no pueden quedar perdidos para siempre."

La última frase resuena en mis oídos y provoca que en mi mente estalle una conclusión; sin duda la misma a la cual Vanorah ha intentado conducirme con todo este relato: puede parecer increíble, pero él eligió a esa chica ya dos veces, una a través de diversos encuentros en el tiempo y otra en medio de la angustiante experiencia de desconocer su propia identidad. No puedo evitar pensar en la noche anterior: si él hubiera subido conmigo al privado, nuestro fugaz encuentro habría acabado no destruyendo, pero sí manchando algo demasiado hermoso y sagrado. Inevitablemente pienso en las noches de William y Athenea: no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, en los de ninguno de ambos; también creo, al recordar el hermetismo de Athenea respecto a él, que sus encuentros fueron menos de los que Vanorah y el resto suponen; yo, que tuve la oportunidad de mirar en los ojos de Sir William la noche anterior, puedo asegurarlo.

Mi perpleja y fascinada mirada se cruza con la de Vanorah; puedo notar que ella sonríe, sonríe con sinceridad, casi con felicidad simple, como quien está a punto de colocar en un pastel la última cereza para terminar el decorado y, conforme escucho sus siguientes palabras, las últimas que dirá respecto a este extraño incidente, comprendo la razón:

─Él vino aquí aquella primera noche siguiéndote, Soleil; pero, tan pronto estuvo frente a nuestra puerta, llegó exactamente a la misma conclusión que tú.

_Fin_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_¡Mision cumplida! _

_¡Gracias! De verdad: ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura! Gracias por soñar conmigo; por descubrir conmigo nuevos caminos hacia el corazón del Príncipe de la Colina. Besos, abrazos y bendiciones desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_Espero que la historia haya cumplido con sus expectativas y que no haya dejado demasiadas interrogantes. Tal vez, a algunos podría extrañarles el giro de los acontecimientos, incluso el planteamiento mismo de los escenarios; pero confío en que igual habrán disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Cuando inicié este camino, confieso que ni yo sabía lo que seguiría; pero la magia del amor de Candy y William me envolvió, como siempre que creo una historia para ellos, así que por eso aposté por este final, quizá demasiado rosa, dirán algunos; pero que es fiel a lo que yo he creído siempre respecto a los personajes._

_Algunos hechos, nombres, situaciones y lugares geográficos que se refieren al clan Ardley, están tomados de la ficha técnica que diseñé sobre el Clan Ardley, intentando seguir la línea marcada por la historia de los clanes escoceses: un acervo milenario poblado de leyendas, mitos y personajes inolvidables, de seres humanos construyendo su propia historia. Reminiscencias de este tipo, están presentes en todas las historias que escribo a menos que se indique lo contrario y no guardan relación con hechos, personajes, lugares y situaciones reales. Muy probablemente, quienes han seguido algunas de mis series, encuentren similitudes en algunas anécdotas y esa es la explicación._

_Atte.  
>Mercenaria de las Rosas.<br>A.D. 2010 [X Guerra Florida]_


End file.
